The Phantom Avengers
by Rehael the Eternal
Summary: What if Danny Phantom had a younger sister that went into the portal with him as well as Jazz, and had also gotten powers? What if their parents and caught Danny and were about to dissect him? What would the young Nathalie and Jazz Phantoms do, and how would their lives continue?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Catch me big brother!" I laughed, flying through the air in my angel form. My big 18 year old brother, Danny Phantom, laughed as well, flying after me, an energetic 17 year old. I was two months younger than him, and loved every minute of it. It was Saturday, the day we had negotiated with the Ghost Zone to have no attacks, so we could spend time together. We were able to negotiate it because I had defeated Pariah Dark, so I was the Ghost Queen.

However, when we activated the portal, an angel had come for me, while a ghost had turned Danny and a healer helped Jazz. I was now a being called a naigan, an angel/shape shifting hybrid that controlled magic, and Jazz had minor healing abilities. It made us a perfect crime fighting trio, because he and I could fight the ghosts, he could catch them, and I could open an immediate portal to their home and gently release them, and Jazz could heal us before we went home. Being the Ghost Queen brought on less attacks, until I made it known that we enjoyed the fights, so a randomizer chose a ghost every day but Saturday, and didn't tell us which one it was. After the ghost was defeated, they would be taken out of the randomizer pool until everyone else had a turn.

Danny and I flew over Amity Park, laughing, when out of nowhere an Ecto-Net was launched, encasing me in the glowing strands. I screamed, terrified, but before Danny could do anything, he was also wrapped in a net. I screamed again, and Walker appeared due to my distress, blasting a hole in the net and freeing me. Before he could save Danny, two people in all black grabbed the net, turning invisible and taking my brother away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I fell to my knees sobbing, Desiree appeared, putting her arm around me in comfort. I never used her wishes unless someone was dying, and right now, that wasn't the case. When my tears subsided, I shakily stood, summoning Walker to my side. I had hidden a tracker in Danny's left boot with his permission, so that if we were missing, the other could go to Walker and track the missing one down.

Horrified, I saw that Danny was in the basement laboratory of our home. Mom and dad had caught him, no doubt starting a dissection from the looks of the screen. I shot up into the air, Desiree following and Walker going to summon Fright Night at my request.

When I made it into the basement of my home, I heard muffled screaming as I flew towards the far end. I saw that mom and dad had started the dissection, and Danny's entire chest was ripped open as well as his right arm and stomach, ectoplasm and blood pooling everywhere. Enraged, I threw my parents away from him, destroying the restraints and turning back into my human form while holding Danny, forcing him to do the same, but due to the exertion and loss of blood, he passed out.

Mom and dad screamed at my interruption, wanting to dissect both of us, but by now, Fright Night had come through the portal, forcing them today stay away as I called for Desiree.

"Please Des!" I pleaded. "I wish for him to be healed!" She granted my wish, but while the internal damage healed, the external was still there, so I ran Danny up to our room, engaged the security system I had installed, locking only mom and dad out, cast a clean spell to prevent blood from staining the place, and started to bandage his chest. Fright Night and Pandora stood guard as well to keep them away. I swore to myself that I wouldn't call them my parents again, not after what they and done.

After I called Jazz, it only took about seven and a half minutes for the 20 year old to get home from the library, slap our parents across their faces, run upstairs, get through my security check, speed the clotting process and help me with the bandaging.

"I'm such an idiot!" She muttered. "The one out of all the days I spend at the library, I didn't call to check in!" I could only watch as Jazz finished off tying the bandages, visibly upset. I pulled out my cellphone, and when I told her who I wanted to call, she actually agreed, her sisterly instincts wanting her to get us out of here. Nervous, I dialed the number, and the man himself answered.

"Vladimir Masters speaking."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I quickly replied, terrified that our parents would come upstairs and harm Danny more. We needed to get out of there.

"Hey Vlad, I'm sorry about the notice, but Danny's been injured. Bad. Dissection bad. By our parents. He, Jazz and I need to get away from them."

On the line, Vlad became audibly upset, and he instantly said

"I'm shifting and going into the Ghost Zone now. I should be at your home by ten. Is your security system engaged?" I told him it was and that Pandora and Fright Night were with us, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Very well. I will see you in about two hours. Pack what you need, for the three of you, and under no circumstances, should you leave that room without Fright Night with you and Pandora guarding Jasmine and Daniel. Ifyou have to get out sooner, summon Wulf then call me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Vlad, see you soon." I hung up, a little more relaxed. I told Jazz, and we packed three large suitcases, one for each of us. I had taken Fright Night with me while I ran down to grab a few items from the main floor. After I did that, I placed my hand on Jazz's shoulder and gave her my Ghostly/Angel's Blessing, allowing her one travel through the Ghost Zone without being affected by the different environment.

By this time, two hours had passed, and Vlad had finally gotten to our home. He locked our parents in an Ecto-Cage, then came, messed with the portal for a minute, and brought us through the Ghost Zone, bringing Danny's and I's suitcases while I carried Danny.

"Please be alright big brother." I whispered, flying through the Zone at record speed, Fright Night guarding behind us, Pandora guarding Danny and I.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We made it to Vlad's house in under an hour, all of us fueled by our anger and worry. Last year, Vlad had saved my life in two different situations and Danny's in one, so we had fully trusted him and come to trust him almost like a second father, but not quite, but now the circumstances had changed, and we needed a parent figure.

Vlad deposited our suitcases in our respective rooms. Over the years, Vlad had given all three of us kids our own rooms in his house, so if we ever needed a place to stay or lay low, we could always have somewhere. We had decorated our rooms the way we liked them, and they all were gigantic, with doors that allowed us to freely travel through each other's room.

I quickly unpacked my and Danny's belongings using my powers, then ran through the door to Danny's room, and Jazz met me there. Danny was the middle room, so Jazz had to take the passage from her room to his, and I took the one from mine to Danny's. We stayed at his side for hours until midnight, until Vlad came in and told us to go to bed, that he would watch and let us know if he stirred. I begged Jazz to stay with me, because I was scared, so we stayed in the same room that night, her on the couch, me on the bed, unable to sleep until three in the morning.

The next day, around eleven, I woke up to someone shaking me. Vlad was leaning over me, gently shaking my arm.

"He's waking." That was enough to pull Jazz and I out of our morning daze. We got up, sprinting into Danny's room, where he was groaning as he woke.

"Hey big brother..." I whispered, gently combing through his hair with my fingers. "How do you feel?" He smiled ruefully as he said

"Like someone ripped open my chest, my stomach and my arm." Jazz and I looked nervously at each other, and he paled, pulling his shirt up to see the pale bandages across his chest and stomach, then pulled up his sleeve to see the loose ones on his arm.

"It actually happened?" He croaked out, terrified. I nodded, still combing his hair. I softly replied

"But we got you out of there. I called Jazz, and when she got back, we called Vlad to come here to stay. He messed with mom and dad's portal so they can't get in, and Fright Night has been patrolling the grounds with Pandora to keep them out."

Danny nodded, visibly relaxing, and we talked for the whole day about what we were going to do now. I told Danny my idea, and he said it was time. Around ten, he fell asleep after I changed his bandages. Jazz went to her room, but I pulled Vlad aside in the hallway, putting my idea into action. I took a deep breath and said quietly, so the staff wouldn't hear

"Thanks for letting us stay here Vlad. I don't think Danny could have survived at home. Maddie and Jack didn't care if it was their son, they still wanted to finish the dissection, then start on me. It really means a lot to have you around. We also were wondering if you would consider being our new dad." I gave him a hug, and after he got over his shock, gently hugged me back.

"I'm glad that you got out of there. They probably would have hurt you as well, and I don't take lightly to adults hurting their children. Tonight I am going to go and destroy your records there, then give you new ones here. I don't want any trace of you around them. And yes, I would most definitely find great joy in becoming your father." I smiled, then said

"Can you also tell Tuck and Sam that we're alright, but not where we are?" He nodded, and I hugged him again.

"Goodnight dad!" He smiled lightly, and replied softly

"Goodnight... Daughter."

I smiled, then walking back to my room where Jazz was waiting, I told her everything, and she actually approved. We were ready to have a new dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Jazz and I walked down to the main dining room for breakfast, where Vlad and, surprisingly, Danny, were waiting.

"Morning brother, dad!" I chirped cheerfully. Danny grinned, and Vlad let out a full-blown smile.

"Good morning, my daughters. As you can see," Vlad slid forwards two small stacks of papers, one for me and the other one for Jazz. "I have completed your alternate identities, complete with new licenses, social security numbers, medical history that I copied from your old home, and anything else that you may need for you to live here. I also erased Jack and Maddie from your personal government records, replacing them with me as your parent and guardian. Daniel has already taken his items." I smiled, taking from the pile my license, memorizing my social security and, surprisingly, pulled out a new wallet out from where Vlad out it in the pile.

I gasped as I saw the wallet. It was made of silver, with sapphires forming my new initials, 'NM,' in fancy letters on the back. When I opened it, I saw that it was lined with sapphire colored fabric, and in two of the pockets, there were two platinum level credit cards, as well as two thousand dollars in cash.

"Dad, this is too much!" I cried, seeing that Danny had one in obsidian and diamonds and Jazz had one in gold and rubies. Vlad smiled and said

"Let's just call it part of a Welcome home gift. Besides, you haven't even seen what else I have prepared for you three." I laughed, throwing myself at him to give him a hug. By now, he was used to it, and hugged me back. He slipped something into my pocket, and I pulled it out to see a diamond and sapphire necklace, while he tossed Danny a leather bracelet with an obsidian chunk and Jazz a ruby and gold necklace.

I almost started to cry because I was so happy, and ran to hug my siblings, my eyes shining. Vlad laughed, and after we sat the servants came and brought us breakfast. Vlad had ordered our favorites for us. My favorite was over easy eggs on whole wheat toast, with green peppers and chocolate milk. Danny got the same, but no peppers, and Jazz got a small stack of pancakes with strawberries, blackberries and blueberries, and an orange juice. Vlad had his normal toast with a scrambled egg and coffee.

After breakfast, Vlad went to work, and Danny, Jazz and I explored a bit. We had stayed overnight a couple times and knew the basic places; the garage, Vlad's office, the Ghost Portal, the labs, the pool, our rooms, the theater and dining room. However, now that we were living here, we wanted to get to know the place better.

We discovered over twenty guest rooms, a music room, an art room, an arcade that looked suspiciously new, the biggest library we had ever seen, the staff's quarters, the lounge, two ballrooms, a bigger dining room that was twice the side and another three times the size of the one we normally ate in, a costume room (I marked that place in my memory for later), the security room where the friendly guard taught us how to work everything, a pet room, an observatory, a parlor, the laundry room, the kitchens, a simulation room, the medical wing, an indoor shooting range, a training room for our powers, a training room for our physical aspects, a writing room with binders of paper and computers, the maintenance room and the boiler room.

In every place we went, the staff were very friendly, and a few showed us good hiding places for games or other activities. My favorite was a young woman named Kayla, because she showed me how to open a secret panel in the wall that led to a personal office and lounge. She showed Jazz one for her and Danny one for him, and they all had connecting passageways so we could work near each other, as well as reach each other if we needed. She said that Vlad had them installed so that we could have a little privacy when working if we wished.

After we looked around, we went our own ways, but not before I felt in my pocket again and found three communicator pins I had pilfered from my room before we left. We all put them on and split, now able to find or talk to each other if necessary. I went to the costume room first, and found a long black hooded cloak that I put on, then walking to the pet room, enjoying the feel of the cloak gliding along the floor behind me, gently swishing.

I made my way to the pet room, where Danny and Jazz were each playing with an animal. Danny was playing with a young wolf pup with an obsidian and diamond collar. Jazz was playing with a young leopard kitten with a gold and ruby collar. A little silver dragon bounded up to me, a silver and sapphire collar around its neck. It had the brightest blue eyes, and was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I gasped, wondering how many dimensions Vlad had to travel through to find it. There was a small note attached to the collar, and it read:

"My dear daughter, this young Spirit dragon is for you. I did not have to go look in more than three dimensions to find her, so do not worry. She will be loyal to you until death, and then she will patiently wait for you until your ghost half brings your human half back to life. It is your decision on what you wish to call her.

Your Father, Vlad."

I smiled, stroking the young dragon, who seemed to purr, and after a few different names, I decided to call her Midnight. I shifted into my dragon form to play with her, and she was delighted. When I shifted back to human, though, she shifted into a little silver and black tiger cub that swished its tail around my feet, then to a small, silver snake that slithered up my leg, curling herself around my neck like a necklace. The collar stretched and shrunk to fit her with each transformation.

That reminded me to put on the necklace Dad had given me. It was a sapphire in the shape of angel's wings, surrounded by tiny diamonds in a platinum setting. On the setting, a tiny engraving wrote:

"To my daughter, Nathalie Masters, love, your father, Vlad Masters." I smiled, knowing that this had two meanings. One was that it was a priceless treasure that Vlad had someone create for me, and the other meaning was if anyone challenged my position as his daughter, I could just show them the necklace to prove them wrong.

I clasped the necklace on, the wings sitting right on top of my collarbone, Midnight shifting to rest her head right above it. I liked it, and was happy that we got to have a new family, away from the one that wanted to kill us. I played around with Midnight for a while, then brought her with me to the staff's quarters to meet everyone. They were a very kind, and instead of having them call me 'Mistress' or 'Miss Nathalie,' I asked them to call me by my real name instead. They all hesitantly agreed, and I told them I would let Vlad know so they wouldn't get into trouble.

After a while, I found Kayla, and we walked around for a bit, her showing me other random places. I thought to myself

'I think I want her to work with just Jazz, Danny and I. She'd be really good.' I texted Vlad on the new smartphone that he gave me, and he agreed, so I told Jazz and Danny, and we gathered and told Kayla. She was ecstatic, and showed us around for the rest of the day. At lunchtime, she said that she would bring us lunch in our rooms, and we insisted that she should join us, so she did.

We all had a great time, laughing and eating, and after we helped clean up, we all split up, Kayla to go and move into a room designated for the servant that would watch over us, while Jazz went to the library, Danny to the arcade and I to the technology room.

I spent most of my day tinkering with an old laptop I had found, making it so that I would talk to all of my old or not best friends on that one, while the new one that Vlad had put in my room would be for Danny, Jazz, Vlad and any other best friend I made.

The laptops that Vlad had given us had been custom built, with every feature that he could think of, including voiced program opening. They also had special scanners, so that I would place a finger on the mousepad and it would sample my magic to log in, Danny's laptop would sample his Ecto-Signature and Jazz's would sample her healing abilities. It made sure that only we could use the laptops.

My laptop and my phone had matching protectors on them, silver with sapphires forming my initials. I smiled when I saw this, because I had once told Vlad that my favorite metal was silver, and my favorite gemstone was a sapphire, while Danny's was diamond and obsidian because he didn't have a favorite metal, and Jazz's were gold and ruby. He had, no doubt, remembered and made them to our favorites.

I smiled, thinking to myself that I was extremely lucky to have Vlad as a parent instead of the Fentons. I hoped that nobody had gotten worried about us, but knowing all of the others, they weren't. I left all of those thoughts behind me, and tables the stars that I had such a great family.

For the last few weeks of summer, we all fell into a daily routine. We would get up with Vlad at five in the morning, and Kayla would serve and eat with us, then clean our rooms while Jazz, Danny and I split up and went where we wanted to, and Vlad went to work. In the afternoon, Kayla, my siblings and I would eat together in one of our rooms, then we would help clean up and do something together, such as a movie or a game. Then we would have dinner when Vlad got home, train with our powers until around nine thirty, then go to bed.

However, as summer neared its end, Vlad started something else. He had taught us quite a few languages, taking an hour out of each day to help us learn the language, then when all three of us had mastered it, moved onto a new one. We had learned: Mandarin, Spanish, French, Italian, Irish, Russian, Arabic, Dutch, Esperanto, Greek, Sign Language, Portuguese, Braille, Japanese and Hebrew. Because we had undergone the strange transformation to give us our powers, we could speak all dead languages. I had mainly helped in teaching the other two, because I knew all languages due to my angel's powers, so when school started I wouldn't have to take language. Instead, I would have a free period.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On the first day of school, Danny was a Sophomore because he had been placed wrong in middle school, so he went through eighth grade twice. I was a Sophomore and Jazz was going to be a Sophmore in a college twenty minutes away from the High School. I was relieved, because it was close, and because it was an esteemed school that would cater to whatever you wanted to study. If you wanted to study neurology but they didn't have a program, they would bring in a professor and equipment just for you.

I wore a single strapped sapphire dress with my necklace and a white leather sapphire encrusted purse. I also wore my necklace from Vlad, and Midnight curled up on my neck as a snake 'necklace.' I had bought the outfit on a mall trip Vlad had taken the three of us on, along with silver sandals and a diamond hair clip that pulled my hair away from my face, but left it fall down behind me in soft waves. I wore minimal makeup, sticking to silver eyeliner and mascara.

From what Vlad had told us, this was a very prestigious school, and I needed to look nice. At least my clothes looked comfortable. Poor Danny was stuck wearing a suit that looked a little more uncomfortable but not too bad, and Jazz got to wear a T-Shirt and jeans. Lucky.

We got in the limo that Vlad had gotten for the three of us. Danny and I would get dropped off first, because Jazz didn't have to be at school until half an hour after us.

The driver, Joseph, dropped us off a few minutes early so we could say goodbye to Jazz and get our schedules. In my handheld purse was my phone, and I wore a small silver leather satchel that carried my laptop and other supplies. Danny had a black leather briefcase that held all of his things. We compared schedules, and this is what we had:

Danny:

Algebra II

English II

Honors Biology

German I

Lunch

Advanced US History

Business Ethics

Stock Market Skills

Free Period

Nathalie:

Pre-Calculus

Advanced English Literature

High Honors Chemistry

Free Period

Lunch

Advanced US History

Business Ethics

Stock Market Skills

Free Period

This meant that Danny and I would have classes together from lunch on. It was so cool that we got to work with each other, and I was told that I could help with other classes to earn extra credits during my first free period. I told the receptionist that I would help with Danny's German class, because I had spent a year studying abroad in Germany and had become fluent in the language. I actually did in my Freshman year of High School. She nodded, printing a new schedule with the class put in. She showed me to the German teacher, who I had an interesting conversation with in the language.

 _So you think you can help me with my class?_ The teacher asked. I smirked and said

 _Yes, I think I can. I did spend a year speaking nothing but the language of the Germans, so I do believe that even a simple Sophomore like me can learn such a sophisticated language in the span of a year. But, if you believe me to be unsatisfactory, I will leave and go to assist a more welcoming teacher in the fine art of their profession. So I ask again; will you accept your most humble servant as a concierge to your esteemed scholars?_

By the way he looked at me, I had more than met his expectations. He welcomed me, laughing, and explained that he had just wanted to see what I knew and how I would react, and that my humor was perfect for this type of class. I shook his hand, walking off to my first class of the day. Pre-Calculus.

I got many odd stares from the seniors, but I pulled out the summer homework, and surprised the class by getting everything right. My teacher immediately gave me a problem that he was having trouble with to solve during class. At the end of class, I had gotten halfway through, so he told me to do the homework and finish it tomorrow in class.

I went to English, and was challenged during that period as well, but flew through. I laughed as I saw the expressions of the class. I was going to make some fast friends, I could tell.

I smirked as I walked to the next class, a Sophomore on either side of me. Sure enough, the kids came up to me, and the one I didn't know said hi, and we quickly became friends. I laced my fingers with the Sophomore on my right, because he was Steve Rogers, my boyfriend that had moved from Amity Park to Wisconsin a few years ago, and he was in my Pre-Calc and English.

The other Sophomore was Tony Stark, the resident smarty and star student. He was in my Chem class. They were friends, and invited me to sit with them and their friends at lunch, but I smiled and asked them to join me instead. They agreed, their other friends catching up and meeting me as well.

Natasha, the peacekeeper, was in none of my classes before lunch, but was with Danny for all four. Bruce, the brains, was in Chem as well. Bucky, the quiet but protective one, was in my Pre-Calc and English. Clint, the protector, was in none with me before lunch, he had the same classes as Natasha. Thor, the jock, was in none before lunch. Pietro, the strange one, was in my English class. We all had the same classes after lunch, so we would see each other them. We all became fast friends, and Tony and I broke off to go to Chem. He and I were the only Sophomores. Our group of friends all made up a group called the Avengers, and now I was a part of that group. It felt great.

During Chem, Tony yawned, then said

"It gets kind of boring. You must be pretty smart to get into this class. By the way, who's kid are you?" I grinned and showed him my angel wing necklace, almost making him fall off of his lab stool in shock.

"YOU'RE one of Vlad Master's kids?!" I nodded, laughing. He chuckled too, taking a picture of the engraving and sending it to our friends while simultaneously putting all of their contacts into my phone. We decided to work as lab partners, and we started out on a chemical solution I hadn't seen before. Tony smirked.

"This is a base solution that we make at the beginning of every year. It's an antidote to most acids or poisonous substances, and we make a couple gallons, then split it between each science room, just in case. It usually gets used." I laughed, and started making the formula, Tony correcting my tiny mistakes here and there.

"So you and Rogers are a couple?" He asked slyly. I nodded, blushing, while adding water to the solution. He laughed and said "You two are a good pair. You really make him happy. He talks about you all the time, and even turned down the head cheerleader because of you." I smiled happily, finishing my solution just after Tony and turning it in for testing. A perfect mix, thanks to Tony's guidance and my knowledge of mixtures.

Before we left, we had ten minutes of free time, so I pulled Tony to an out of the way corner and murmured to Midnight. She wriggled, sliding down the back of my neck and into an armband on my right arm, her tail pointing up my arm and her head pointing down, her eyes glittering like sapphires. Tony laughed, saying that she was awesome and that he wanted one. I smirked, and said.

"Sorry, she's one of a kind." He laughed, and we left the classroom as the bell rang.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I went off to the German class after Chem, tapping my temple twice with two fingers then saluting to Tony, a gesture that we had come up with for just our group of friends. We sent it to the others, and they thought it was great. It was simple but effective. I entered the classroom, and saw Danny getting pushed around by a student. I looked at the seating chart and called out

"Mr. Hawks!" The bully turned around to face me as I walked towards him. "what makes you think that you can push around one of my students, my brother no less?" He smirked and said

"He irritates me. Besides, how can he be the brother of someone so hot and beautiful like you?" Now I was mad. Only Steve could call me that. I kept my voice bright, and said

"Well, I'm in a relationship, so no thanks. Besides, I'm a couple months younger than him, but I take mostly Senior classes because I've studied abroad in China, Germany, England, Mexico and Canada, so I learned more than anyone here should learn in five years." He nodded meekly, and left to sit at his seat in the back. I crouched down by Danny, who had been snickering the whole time.

"You alright big brother?" He nodded, finally able to stop snickering, telling me that it was hilarious how I shot his offer down. I smiled, then turned to face the teacher as he came in.

 _I believe we will have a bit of trouble with Mr. Hawks._ I said. Mr. German nodded, and addressed the class

"Hello class! I am Mr. German and I will be teaching you German. This is Nathalie," he gestured to me and I waved. "And she will be my teaching assistant. She and her brother are fluent in over eight languages, including; Mandarin, French, Italian, Irish, Russian, Japanese, Arabic, Dutch, Esperanto, Greek, Hebrew, Portuguese, Braille, American Sign Language, and just her in German, and she has offered to reach out to all of you if you need help during class. Nathalie, will you and Danny demonstrate a few languages?" I nodded, and beckoned Danny up. He rose and faced me, like we had practiced.

 _Hey Danny!_ I said. _This is kind of weird. It feels like we're showing off by doing this._

 _I know, right? Besides, they can't even understand us. I know you checked._

 _Yeah, I did. Only Clint and Natasha know, but I trust them. That's why we're only using Hebrew, Japanese, Arabic and Portuguese._

 _Nice. By the way, you met the Avengers yet?_

 _Yeah, they're all in my last classes, plus a couple before lunch for some._

 _Nice. Hey, Steve goes to this school! Did you know?_

 _Actually, no. But it's great. He's in all of my classes except for Honors Bio and this one._

 _Cool. Promise to keep the P.D.A. to a minimum?_

 _Danny!_

 _Hey, a guy's gotta ask what a guy's gotta ask._

 _Yes, we will. It'll mainly be hugs and holding hands._

 _God, I hope so._

 _Hey, no using God's name in vain!_

 _Sorry, it slipped out._

 _I know. By the way, why was Hawks pushing you around?_

 _Oh, you know. He said he was bored._

 _I see._

 _Yeah, typical bully._

 _Eh. What can you do?_

 _I don't know why he even bothers to push around a man like me with these rugged good looks._

 _Sure Danny, sure._

 _Hey!_

 _Hey, I'm your kid sister by two months. You can't hurt me! Haha!_

 _Dang it. Oh well._

 _I know right? By the way, we should probably stop talking in other languages right about now. They all look confused, like kicked puppies... Although I do admit this is fun._

 _I wholeheartedly agree with you there. Ttyl little sis._

 _Love you too, big brother._

We ended our conversation, and it seemed like nobody understood, except for Clint and Natasha, who were snickering. I called out to them in Hebrew

 _Promise to keep this quiet?_ They finally stopped snickering and said, also in Hebrew

 _Promise._ I laughed, going to sit at the small teacher's assistant desk in the corner of the room while Mr. German got class started.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I found the other Avengers and walked to the lunchroom, where a waiter led us to a private dining room Vlad had assigned to Danny and I throughout High School. Tony whistled at the tasteful decor in the room, from brown leather swivel chairs around the room, to the mahogany table, and finally to the waitress. Everyone chose a spot, Danny and I each at one end of the right person table. Steve was on my left, Tony on my right. Clint was on Danny's left, and Natasha on his right, Bruce between Clint and Tony, Wanda between Bruce and Clint, Thor between Steve and Natasha and Pietro between Natasha and Thor.

The waitress, Felicity, took our drink orders, and we all agreed on pizza for lunch. We got four, averaging one for every two people. We got a margarita, a meat lovers, a regular cheese and a veggie delight. After lunch, we went to History, where we were glad that we could a sit as a group, although at two tables. Tony, Natasha, Steve and I were at one, Clint, Bruce, Thor and Danny at the other, but we were close enough that we could talk.

It was the same in Business Ethics and Stock Market, so we all sat at giant eight person tables, laughing and working together. While I was super smart in Chem, Pre-Calc, German, English and History, I sucked at Business and stocks. Steve have me a hand with stocks, and Tony covered me in Business.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After school, Danny and I walked out of the building, happy with how our first day went. On the way home, Vlad called to ask about our day, and we told him everything, from homework we got to what happened in German. Dad was interested to hear about that, but wasn't worried. He hung up with a 'see you soon.'

Joseph picked up Jazz at her college, and we drove home, talking about our classes and kids that we had a met through the day.

When we got home, Vlad was waiting, and he had a special dinner made for us. We all had our dinner favorites. Mine was chicken cordon bleu with green beans and French fried potatoes. Danny had lasagna with broccoli, and Jazz had what I was having. Vlad had some sort of fish with a cream sauce, roasted red potatoes and greens.

We all talked about our days again, and Vlad was happy to hear that I was a teaching assistant, as well as that we had all made some friends. We had a family movie night, and then did our homework, then hung out for another hour and went to bed. Vlad came up and said goodnight to each of us individually, and he told me that he was really proud of my work and how I had done.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day at school, I told Steve about the person that had hit on me the day before. He got upset and was about to go find the kid to tell him to stop, but I stopped him, saying that if it didn't stop in a week, he could deal with it. Steve agreed, kissing me on the cheek. The day flew by with the usual Pre-Calc and English getting a little harder, Tony goofing off in Chem, and the same stuff as the other day in Portuguese.

Lunch rolled around, and nothing unusual happened. However, as History, Business and Stocks came to a close, my free period got interesting. Hawks was waiting for me outside Stocks, and I quietly motioned Steve to stay back.

"Hawks." I said coldly. He grinned, and sauntered over to me, boldly putting his arm around my waist. I wanted to punch him out, but I uncomfortably waited.

"Aw, come on." He said cockily. "Don't be like that baby. You know that you want me." I signed silently for Steve to start walking over.

"Actually Hawks -" He interrupted me

"It's Jason." I snorted.

"Hawks, how many times do I have to tell you. I. Have. A. Boyfriend. So shove off." I motioned desperately for Steve to come over, but Hawks pinned me to the wall, leaning in for a kiss I moved my head away, but he followed. He tried again, but when I moved, he pulled me off the wall slightly, then shoved me to the ground I cried out as I heard something crack, my spine igniting into pain.

Suddenly, he was ripped away from me and tossed to the ground, and Steve was standing in front of me protectively, Bucky standing close by to make sure that we didn't do anything irrational. The hallway went dead silent as Steve growled

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Girl. Ever again. Understood?" Hawks squeaked out a yes, and Steve picked up my dropped books, putting them in his bag. He crouched down in front of me and softly said in German

 _Can you stand?_ Pain rippled up my back and I gritted my teeth, violently shaking my head no. Steve gently maneuvered me so that he picked me up, one arm under my knees, wrapped his arm in a sweatshirt for padding, then carefully put his other arm around my back. I put my arms around his neck, but before I relaxed, I had him turn me to see everyone and said coldly to Hawks

"I'll see you and your parents in a few days. My father doesn't take lightly to his family being injured, especial to the likes of people like you. No Masters really does." Everyone except for the Avengers and Danny gasped, and Danny stalked forwards to pull the kid up by his shirt, shoving him against the wall.

"If my little sister is injured," He hissed. "I'll make sure you get what you deserve for this. Family is the most important thing in the world to me, because I was hurt once, and my true family came to my rescue. So if she's hurt, I don't care the consequences, you will regret ever coming near her." He dropped Hawks, who scurried away.

By now I had started to whimper from pain, so Steve quickly walked to the nurse's office so that she could find out what was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It turned out that my spine was fractured on one disk, and bruised in three places. The school called Vlad to get me home, and Steve brought me out to the car. Danny also got to come home early because his classes were down for the day. I promised to text Steve, and Joseph started to drive. Vlad was furious, and swore that he would make sure that the kid got what he deserved.

The next day, after Jazz had healed the fracture, Vlad, Danny, Steve and I went to the principal's office to talk about the incident the day before. Luckily, my phone had the voice recorder on, and recorded every word, and Tony had sent Steve the footage of the scene by hacking into the cameras so that the kid couldn't get away with it.

Jason Hawks ended up getting suspended from the school for two months. Vlad even went far enough to get a restraining order, and Jason had to stay ten feet away from me at all times, in or out of school, because this was the fifth time that something like this had happened, just with other girls. Vlad was being a little overprotective, but I was alright with it.

I was still slightly sore, but I managed to get through the day alright. After lunch, Steve ended up putting his arm around my waist so that I wouldn't stumble, but I wasn't complaining. Also, Steve wouldn't let me carry my books around him. Rather, he always took them from my hands, putting them into his bag and carrying them around for me. But once again, I wasn't complaining.

Within a few days, I was alright, and was the hero of the school for getting Hawks into trouble. Many girls that he had hurt had been to scared to report him, because they were afraid that he would get them hurt. I was the first to not care about it and report him. A lot of the female Freshmen were looking up to me, and I made sure that every one of them were comfortable with who they were.

The rest of the year was uneventful, other than Danny getting straight A's, Jazz getting straight A's and me getting straight A+'s. Vlad threw a party for us and our friends, who had also gotten by with straight A's, a couple B's on Tony's part, and straight A+'s for Steve as well, which made us both very happy. We had a great time at the party, pulling two all-nighters in a row to watch endless movies, play games and have a great time.

On the third day, we had all crashed in the theater, having laid down on the giant beanbag bed/mat thing we had made next to each other, asleep. I was the last one fighting to stay awake, but I fell asleep, content with my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Vlad's POV)

I walked into the theater at around eleven, ready to show Daniel, Jasmine and Nathalie's friends to guest rooms, but when I entered the theater, I couldn't help chuckling at the sight there.

The children had found every beanbag and piled them together with blankets on top, forming a giant mat/bed, and everyone was lying down, all of them having a good amount of space. Suddenly, Nathalie looked like she was having a nightmare. Before I could go to comfort her, Steven unconsciously reached out to her, pulling her into his arms. Immediately, she calmed, relaxing and cozying up to him.

 _This is interesting._ I thought. _This must be the Steven that she was talking about - her boyfriend that moved from Amity to here. Well, as long as he doesn't hurt my daughter, I believe that no harm will come to her._

I smiled, knowing that an interesting conversation between my daughter and I was going to ensue from what I had seen. I left, but not before I put blankets over all of them, and left to call their parents and tell them that their kids were welcome to stay for the rest of the summer, and their parents accepted, knowing that was what they had originally planned to do.

The next morning, all of the children walked into the medium sized dining room.

"Good morning." I greeted them. "Did you all sleep well?" I looked right at Nathalie, who blushed, but they all nodded. They all laughed and ate, and I called Nathalie away for a minute and into my office.

"So," I said, smirking at her blush. "You and Steven are a couple?" She blushed brighter, smiling and nodding sheepishly. I chuckled, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Nathalie, I am perfectly fine with you and Steven dating, as long as he takes care of you and doesn't hurt you on purpose. He seems like a good man worthy of your love." She smiled, and ran forwards and hugged me.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I smiled, hugging her back. I gently pushed her back towards the dining room.

"Go on, my girl. They're probably waiting for you." She laughed again, gracefully running out of the room. I was lucky to have her as my little girl.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Nathalie's POV)

I almost flew back to the dining room, I was running so fast. I stopped outside the door to calm a bit, then walked back in. Everyone was still talking and fooling around. I sat down again next to Steve, and he squeezed my hand and asked what had happened

"My dad saw us last night." I whispered. He paled, but I laughed and continued. "He thinks that we're a good couple, and he approves of it as long as you make sure I'm fine and don't hurt me." Steve's face instantly brightened and he laughed, hugging me. His eyes, the bright blue I loved, twinkled in happiness.

I looked over to Danny, and used sign language to talk to him and Jazz.

'Dad just approved of my relationship with Steve! It's great!' Danny laughed started clapping, as did Jazz, and when the others asked what was going on. I blushed as Steve told them quietly, and they all started laughing and clapping as well. We all were ecstatic when we heard that everyone else had gotten permission to stay for the rest of the summer, and I led them out to the field.

I saw Vlad watching from his window, and I waved, silently summoning Pandora and Wulf to follow us in the tree line invisibly, guarding us. We played around in the fields for a while, Tony trying out a suit of armor he had built. It was great. Eventually, we found one field, about twenty acres, about five miles away from our home. It was perfect, a neat square with lush grass, plenty of trees, and a wonderful atmosphere. We all went around and talked about something that made us special.

Thor told us about how he was trained in Asgard and was considered a god. Tony spoke about how he had used the suit to save people. Natasha about how she was trained to be an assassin. Clint how he was in the circus. Bruce about his experiments with Gamma Radiation that gave him the Hulk. Pietro told about how Hydra had experimented on him and his sister, giving him his speed and her magic. Bucky said how Hydra had caught him and given him his metal arm, then forced him to attack Steve against his will. Steve about the super soldier serum. I looked at Danny and sent him across our link

"Should we?" He shrugged and replied

"Ask Dad." I did through a telepathic link, and he said that he trusted the kids, so we could tell. Jazz, Danny and I all told our story, from when we got our powers up until when we started school, not leaving anything out. Steve's eyes darkened dangerously, but I put my hand on his shoulder and softly said

"Hey, it's fine. We got out of there, Danny, Jazz and I are fine, and we have thousands of protectors a word away. I'm even safer because I have great friends who care, plus the best Dad in the world." Steve smiled, his anger melting away. We all talked and laughed for a while, playing around with our different powers.

Suddenly, when I was watching from the trees as Tony and Danny started testing their powers to the limit, I felt a strange presence. Warily, I called for Wulf, but before he could come, a hand slapped over my mouth. I screamed and bit the hand, making them release me, but not before they stabbed me with a needle. I whirled around to see Maddie aiming a blaster at me.

"DANNY!" I screamed. "HELP!" Danny looked over, worried, and angrily shot at Maddie with Ecto-Blasts. Bucky pulled out his sniper rifle and took aim, Clint pulled out his bow, Natasha grabbed her guns, Steve started sprinting over, and Thor called his hammer, flying over to me and pulling me away as I started to struggle for breath, my wings appearing and wrapping around me, being protective.

"Get... My dad..." I choked out as Thor handed me over to Steve. Steve picked me up, running me back all five miles to the house, frantically motioning to Vlad, who disappeared from the window. He appeared at the back door and swept me into his arms, me phasing us through the floor and into a lab with my waning magic to keep Dad's powers from being discovered.

"Dad... Can't... Breathe..." I gasped. Vlad grabbed an oxygen mask, pressing it over my face. He was frantic, worried that I would pass out. Steve took my hand, encouraging me to stay awake, but I fell unconscious as I heard a roar, seemingly from my Dad or Wulf.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was so cold. And dark. I was lying on a smooth surface, something holding me down and keeping me from seeing past my nose. I tried to use my magic to call forth light, but I couldn't. My wings hung listless and matted behind me.

I whimpered as I heard someone walking towards me. The person tapped on something, and the restraints disengaged, and a barrier of black stone above me retracted. I relaxed when saw a ghost with a clock staff and a kind face extending his hand. I took it, and he helped me up.

"Clockwork...?" I whispered? He nodded, leading me over to a couch where I sat. "What happened? Is everyone alright? Did Maddie hurt someone? Did -" Clockwork tapped his staff on the floor and said

"Time out!" I froze, and Clockwork smiled. "You never do change, do you? You never stop worrying about others. Everyone is fine. Wulf got to your home in time for him to knock out Madison and send her home, sealing it. Your father was frantic, but Wulf took you through a portal into the Ghost Zone, calling for me. I put you into a Stasis chamber until you could heal. Your family and friends are worried, but it has only been a few minutes for them, while it was three days here. They know I will bring you to them when you are well."

Clockwork let me out of the Time Out, and I relaxed, shakily standing and limping heavily over to his wall of monitors. After an hour or two of Time Lessons, Clockwork summoned Wulf. I had the ability to control Time as well, but if I had to use it, I went to Clockwork for his opinion. He was the one that originally taught me how to use these powers.

Wulf ripped open another portal, and gently lifted me onto his back. He ran through, me laughing ecstatically, the portal closing behind him. Wulf made sure I was alright, then ran off into the woods, Pandora meeting up with us to guard us. Within a few minutes, the mansion was in sight, and there were four ghosts patrolling outside: Dora in her dragon form, Fright Knight, Walker and Skulker. Wulf kept running, and they parted when they saw it was us, allowing us in, closing ranks behind me.

Wulf carefully swung me down, holding me gently in one arm. He went upstairs to my room, where Steve was anxiously pacing and Danny was staring out of the window. Wulf waited the doorframe, and Steve immediately looked up and ran over to me, gently lifting me down and cradling me in his arms. I smiled to Wulf and sent him back outside to do what he wished.

"Thank God you're alright!" He murmured. He pulled a small remote out of his pocket, tapping one of five buttons. It let out a small 'beep,' and a tiny light flashed on Danny's shirt. He showed me the small tracking pin there, and said that everyone was linked to the system, and he handed me one as well.

Within five minutes, the others had all burst into my room, worked up about what had happened. I laughed and told them everything Clockwork had said, except for my Time Lessons. I only shared those with Danny, Jazz and Vlad. They were all glad that I was alright, and Tony piped in and said

"Well, this calls for a celebration! JARVIS, crank up the music!" When his AI didn't respond, I smirked and said

"Sorry Tony, you need Alpha level clearance to get into our systems. You six only have Epsilon clearance, which gives you access to everything but the sealed rooms, the Master's personal mainframes and systems. Did I mention that you guys get to join us every day in the private dining room now?" Tony looked mad, but Thor roared with laughter, and the others followed suit.

"Tanya?" I called, activating my personal AI. I had designed her when I was in the seventh grade, and programmed her in the eighth, with a little help from Vlad. He had let her control the systems, making sure nobody hacked in. "Give up the music. Use pre-programmed list 7a-6. It's time for a party! Order the pre-programmed $100 list of party food under 'Avengers.' Pronto. Put it on -" Danny interrupted.

"My card." He grinned. "It's my turn to buy." I smirked, summoning a pillow and chucking it at him, starting a full-out team war. It was Clint, Danny, Bucky, Thor, Steve and I against Tony, Natasha, Wanda, Bruce, Jazz and Pietro, while Tanya kept score and acted as mediator.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After half an hour or so, I heard Vlad calling up the stairs. Exhausted and covered in feathers, I walked out into the hallway and looked down the stairs, only to see my dad waiting.

"The food is here." He said mildly, amused by how I looked. I blushed and snapped out my wings, flicking them once to get the feathers off of myself. I hid my wings again, then opened the door, effortlessly taking the boxes from the delivery girl, then pressing a 100-dollar bill into her hand. After all, I didn't give big tips for slow service. We only got the best. She thanked me profusely, and left. Once the door was shut, I used my magic to transport all of the food upstairs, where we all laughed and dug in.

After a while, we all crashed on the beanbag mat we had made. I had asked the maids to leave it so that we could use it again. We were in the middle of watching "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," when Tony got a phone call with the 'urgent' ringtone I had programmed into everyone's phone. We paused the movie, worried as he turned extremely pale. I moved from where I was next to Steve to his side, putting my hand on his shoulder. He put his phone back in his pocket, in a trance-like state.

"Tony?" I asked softly. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He nodded stiffly, then broke down. I pulled him in for a hug, waiting for him to calm. After a few minutes, he let go of me and looked up, his eyes red and swimming with grief.

"My parents..." He choked out. "They were killed in a car accident half an hour ago." We all moved around him to comfort him, and Dad suddenly walked through the door, kneeling next to the distraught teen.

"Anthony. I just heard about your parents. I offer my deepest sympathies." Tony nodded, not saying anything as Vlad continued. "That's why I'm inviting you to stay here with Jasmine, Daniel, Nathalie and I." Tony looked up at him, and smiled sadly.

"Thanks Mr. Masters. That would be great." Dad smiled, and said

"First, please, call me Vlad. That goes for all of you. Second, I'll call tonight to have your possessions picked up from your home. You can choose any room you want." Another tear rolled down Tony's face, but his voice was steady as he replied.

"Is there one near Nathalie, Danny and Jazz?" Vlad nodded, calling in a maid to get the one next to me ready. Tony told Vlad what he wanted, showing him a holo of where it all was, then we continued the movie, this time Steve and I on either side of Tony to comfort him. As soon as we had finished the movie, everything from Tony's house had arrived and been put into the center of Tony's room. That night, we all camped out in my room and Tony's room after helping him put his stuff away and I magically turned the walls red and gold at his request.

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear Tony shaking with grief. I silently got up, opened the passageway door, and walked over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, his eyes red with tears, and I sat next to him. I put my arm around his shoulders, and he leaned against me, his grief overwhelming him again. After a little bit, he was able to calm again, and I motioned for him to follow me.

I led him out into the hall after leaving a note for the others, and brought him down to the ground floor, where I pressed on a symbol carved there. It was a little dragon sitting on an angel's shoulder. I felt for the hidden button, and pressed on the dragon's wing, opening the secret panel that led to my study. It had two bookshelves, filled with my favorite books on one and three quarters of the other, and the other quarter held books that I had used for school. I pulled out two leather swivel chairs, and Tony and I spent the night in there, him talking out his grief and me just being there to listen.

It was just after sunrise, about five o'clock. Tony and I walked out, and he thanked me for being there. We had been talking for over two hours. We quietly ran back upstairs, entering the room just as the last person, Pietro, was waking up. Steve looked over at Tony and said

"You alright, buddy?" Tony nodded, and I sat next to Steve on the floor, but he suddenly pulled me into his lap. I squeaked, making everyone laugh. Blushing bright red, I hid my face in Steve's shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, gentle but firm. Eventually, we got hungry, so we all went downstairs to have breakfast. Vlad was waiting for us in the large dining room, and he had already gotten the chefs to make breakfast for us. Our favorites, pancakes for Clint, Bruce, Bucky, Tony and Pietro, scrambled eggs for me, Natasha, Steve and Danny, a muffin for Jazz, toaster pastries for Thor and waffles for Wanda.

After we ate, it was Tony's day to choose what to do, so we all went out to a lightly wooded field and had a round of Manhunt with our powers, although Tony was forced to disable his heat sensors to make it fair. I ended up hiding in the woods with Natasha, Clint, Steve, Thor and Pietro, while Wanda used a glamour to look like a human rock and hide in the boulders opposite the field from us, Bucky was who-knows-where and Bruce hid in the small shed that he had found in an out-of-the-way corner of the field.

It took Tony twenty minutes to find Bruce and another seven to find Wanda. They both went to the jail and waited as Pietro snuck around to Tony's other side, then, using his speed, bolted over to them and tagged them, sending them back into the game. In the next hour, everyone but me had been caught, Bucky found in a hole he had dug behind the shed, so I tried to sneak around, and once I was in Tony's blind spot, I teleported to the jail and tagged everyone, sending them back into the game.

Tony's look of fury was hilarious, but I kept silent as I teleported everyone back to the house, chuckling when I knew that he would keep searching until he got frustrated and used his heat sensors, therefore forfeiting the game. We knew it would take a while for him to notice, so we sat down to watch a movie.

Halfway through Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Tony came storming inside, angry beyond belief. We all burst out laughing, and he couldn't help but join in and sat to watch the movie, not bothering to take off his suit.

We all laughed, because we all had been too lazy to change as well. Clint and Natasha were wearing their S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms, Thor was wearing his armor, Steve his Captain America suit, Bruce, Pietro and Wanda were wearing normal clothes, and I wore a white, Greek tunic with a silver belt, sapphire blue pants, leather sandals and bracers, my wings phasing through the back at their joints, the actual wings folded against my back.

After Lord of the Rings, we went our separate ways for a while. Clint pulled out his bow from where he had hidden it in his duffel bag, and Natasha and I grabbed our weapons and I led them to the range. Tony, Bruce and Pietro went to my lab to try a formula I had slipped them. Wanda went to watch Danny, Thor and Jazz compete in a video game. Steve and Bucky went to the physical training room for a while, then came to watch the three of us in the range.

Later that day, we all met up for lunch, and I pulled Danny and Jazz with me to go talk to dad, who had taken the week off to help Tony settle in. We knocked and entered his study, and I asked

"Hey dad, can we give them a tour of the Ghost Zone?" He considered it, and, with a little persuasion, eventually agreed, as long as I summoned a ghost to protect and guide us. I smiled, and summoned Frostbite.

"Great ones!" He exclaimed. "Have you need of my assistance?" I laughed, and I bowed formally and said

"Thank you for answering my summons, Frostbite. I was wondering if you would allow us to show our friends your home, as well as watch over us as we travel through the Ghost Zone." Frostbite smiled and replied

"Of course, Lady Crystalline! You, your brother, your sister and your friends are always welcome in the Far Frozen. But may I ask, great one, why do you reside with Plasmius?" I told him our story, and by the end, a few tears had rolled down my face. Frostbite knelt in front of me and said

"Great one, I believe that you came here for a reason. You came here because you believed that you would lead a better life away from Madison and Jack. You were correct. Plasmius is a good father to you, and will protect you with your life." I smiled, and Danny ran upstairs to the dining room again to get the others. While he did that, I summoned the necessary equipment that we would need to get them through safely.

After ten minutes, everybody was ready, all of them wearing a pin I had enchanted, so that they could make it through safely. Jazz wore one as well. I tapped the access code into the computer, as well as allowed it to take a DNA sample. The portal quietly hissed open, revealing a wall of swirling green and blue energy. I pulled Steve, Clint, Tony and Natasha through, while Danny pulled Thor, Bucky and Bruce through and Jazz pulled Pietro and Wanda through.

We spent the next couple of hours traveling through the Zone, showing the others the different ghosts that we were friends with. We were in the middle of showing them the Far Frozen, when out of nowhere, a dark blast hit me in the back, making my wings lock, and I plummeted into an icy lake below.

I screamed, panicking, as I tried to move, but the energy had locked my system. I lost air as I struggled to move. The last thing that I saw was a dark hand reaching for me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Steve's POV)

We were all laughing and enjoying the hospitality of the inhabitants of the Far Frozen. They had a wonderful life there, and they showed us around, mainly by their leader, Frostbite. We were on a ship over an icy lake, when something hit Nathalie and she screamed, breaking through the ice and falling into the frigid waters below. We landed on the shore, and I was about to jump in, when Bucky put his hand on my shoulder and said

"I've done this before." He stepped back a little, then sprinted forwards and through the thin ice. For a few agonizing minutes, there was nothing. I was about to go in after them when I heard a crash, and Bucky broke through the ice in the center of the lake, hauling an unconscious, shivering Nathalie up to the surface of the water. Frostbite extended a paw, destroying the ice in a path he could take back.

Bucky swam quickly as Nathalie started to turn blue. He pulled her out of the lake, soaking wet, and passed her to Frostbite. He pulled off his cape, wrapping it around her as she shivered even more violently. A couple of Frostbite's attendants brought Bucky a blanket, then pulled us all into the ship. It sped back to the palace, where Frostbite disappeared, Nathalie in his arms and Bucky in tow. We were locked out of their healing chambers, so we anxiously waited for Frostbite to reappear.

After about an hour, he waved us in. Nathalie was floating in a tube of blue liquid, a mask over her face to supply her with air. I looked to the left and saw Bucky was being checked by a team of scientists, who looked like they were trying to restore movement to his metal arm. After a minute, Bucky shook them off, and took a defibrillator paddle, shocking his arm. It twitched once, and he stretched, the arm responding perfectly.

I walked over to the tube where Nathalie was, placing my hand on the glass. Frostbite walked up behind me and said

"She is safe in there. She is in a tube of defroster, which is keeping her warm and pulling the cold away, so she will not freeze. It took us so long because she unconsciously summoned an ice drake, which curled around her. We had to calm and send the beast away to help her." I nodded, and suddenly, another ghost burst through the doors.

This one was tall, with red eyes, bluish-white skin and black hair. He wore a glowing cape and suit, and flew over to Frostbite.

"What happened to her?" He said angrily. "What happened to my daughter?" I gaped. This ghost was Nathalie's... Dad? Unless Vlad had a ghost half, I don't think it could have been possible.

"The great one was hit with dark matter, Plasmius." Frostbite calmly explained. "It caused her to fall into a frozen lake, but her friend Bucky here saved her." Plasmius nodded to my friend, then left, saying

"Tell her that she and her friends are to come straight home when she is alright." Frostbite nodded, and the other ghost nodded, then exited. Frostbite went to a wall of monitors, and we just sat in chairs that a few of the people gave us, just waiting for her to wake.

After another couple of hours, a small light came alive on one of the monitors, and Nathalie stirred. She blearily opened her eyes, disoriented and tense. She looked around the room, her eyes eventually locking with mine. She visibly relaxed, allowing the liquid in the tube to drain, falling onto her hands and knees, ripping the mask off. She patiently waited for the tube to retract, then shakily stood, almost falling. I caught her, and she nestled her head in my shoulder, smiling and falling sound asleep.

Frostbite took us all back to Vlad's portal, and we all left, thanking him for everything. I walked Nathalie back up to her room, gently putting her on the bed and pulling her favorite blanket on top of her. I walked back down to the giant living room the others were in, and we sat and talked for a few minutes. Vlad walked in and had us explain why we were back so early.

"Dad," Danny said. "I think it's time that they knew your secret as well. They kinda already know."

"Very well." Vlad sighed. He turned to look at the rest of us. "When I was in college, I experimented with Jack and Madison on the topic of a ghost portal. To make a long and boring story short, the portal backfired, giving me my ghost half and identity of Plasmius. As you know, the same happened to Daniel with a ghost, Jasmine with a healer and Nathalie with an angel. Nathalie is the most powerful of us all, for she has power over Time and Reality. However, since she defeated Pharia Dark, the old Ghost King, she can also control ghosts. However, she refuses to use her powers, because she hates to control and manipulate people. She has to go to a ghost named Clockwork for training to keep her Time powers from lashing and undoing the Time Stream."

Vlad shifted slightly, then continued. "It's taken a lot to get her to realize that her powers are good, but she's still scared. Only recently have I gotten her to start training with them alone, let alone with the rest of us." I thought for a minute, then got up and left, walking back up to Nathalie's room. I pulled an armchair over to her side and sat in it, taking her hand and rubbing small circles on the back of it with my thumb.

After twenty minutes, someone was knocking the door. I looked over to see Vlad opening the door, quietly closing it behind him. He pulled up another chair and sat next to me, his eyes fixated on his daughter's face.

"Tell me, Steven." He said. "After learning about what my daughter can do, do you still love her as you used to? Or do you love her because of her power?" Shocked that he would say such a thing, I pondered my words so that they wouldn't have any hidden meanings.

"Mr. Masters." I said carefully. "I love your daughter for who she is. I wouldn't care if she could destroy the universe in the blink of an eye. I don't care that she has so much power. I only care that she's happy. If she asks me to jump, I'll ask 'how high?' If she wants to date another man, I'll be patiently waiting if she needs someone's shoulder to cry on. I love her because she cares so much for others. I care for her because she will drop everything to make another happy. I don't want her to change who she is for me, and I will always give the best of me to her."

Vlad looked thoughtful for a moment, stood, clapped me on the shoulder, smiled and left. Slightly confused, I continued to stay by Nathalie's side, not leaving to eat or sleep, preferring to stay where I was. After a couple of hours, she stirred, and I held her hand as she groaned and sat up. I left her to get ready for the day, and went downstairs for breakfast. I had spent all night up there with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Nathalie's POV)

The rest of my high school years sped by. I never dated anyone but Steve, while Clint and Natasha started dating, Tony dated a young woman named Pepper, Thor dated Jane and Bruce and Bucky remained happily single.

We had all decided on what colleges we wanted. Tony went to MIT for a few different reasons. Clint and Natasha went to Harvard, him for eye science and her for business. Thor went to MIT, surprisingly, for electrical engineering. Bruce went to Harvard as well, but for chemical engineering. Steve and I ended up going to University of Rochester, me for neuroscience, him for neurologist training. We all had a great time, spending our holidays at Vlad's.

After college, we got together a lot, taking at least a weekend every month at Vlad's and having fun. We also formed a superhero team among ourselves, Tony graciously allowing us to stay in the new Avengers Tower whenever we needed a place to lay low, get together, or simply relax.

It was the Fourth of July, and we had all gathered again. We had all just graduated with flying colors, so the party was our celebration as well, and we were having a great time. Vlad was about to set off the fireworks when Steve pulled me in front of everyone, pulled out a silver velvet box, got down on one knee and said

"Nathalie, you're the love of my life, and I can't even believe that your dad agreed to this. I love you even more than the stars and the moon, and I want to ask you something life changing. Will you be my wife?"

He opened the box to show a beautiful sapphire, diamond and silver ring. The princess-cut sapphire had a heart-shaped diamond on either side, entwined with delicate strands of silver. The sapphire was polished so bright that it shine like a moonbeam, and the diamonds shone like stars. On the inside, engraved was ' _Steve and Nathalie, Forever._ '

I flung myself into his arms, screaming 'yes' over and over again as everyone clapped, Tony cat calling loudly as we kissed, Steve slipping the ring onto my finger. Vlad smiled and shot Ecto-Energy at the fuses of the fireworks, and we all laughed and enjoyed the celebration that had become an engagement party.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next six months flew by as Natasha, Jazz, Jane and Pepper helped me with wedding preparations. Currently, Pepper was supervising the decorations in the church, Natasha was supervising the decoration of the reception hall, a.k.a Vlad's backyard, Jazz and Jane were fixing up last-minute details and getting my dress, and I was spending a few hours with Steve, because we wouldn't see each other again until the wedding tomorrow.

At about ten at night, Natasha walked in to separate us. Steve kissed me on the cheek one last time, and I reluctantly let Natasha pull me out of the room. I laughed as she took me to a limo that was waiting outside, where Pepper was in the driver's seat and Jane sat in the back with Natasha and I. We lowered the partition between the driver and passengers, laughing and joking as we drove to a hotel a few miles away. We had booked two double rooms, one normal and one suite, just across the hall from each other. I roomed with Natasha in the suite while Pepper and Jane roomed together in the normal room.

The next morning, Natasha pulled me out of bed at around six in the morning. The service was scheduled to be at nine, and it took five minutes to get there.

"Natasha!" I whined. "It's too early!" She laughed and let Pepper, Jane and four other women in.

"Not for your makeup, hair, nails and skin it's not!" She laughed. The four women sat us down in swivel chairs, and we started with facials. Then we moved to nails, hair, and ended with makeup. At the end of everything, my hair was falling in soft curls around my face, and the stylist pulled most of them back with a diamond and sapphire dragon hair clip that I gave her to use. Jane smiled and said.

"Well that covers something blue. And Natasha has borrowed, Pepper has old and I have new!" She pulled out a silver teardrop necklace, a swan-shaped diamond with a sapphire center encased by strands of the delicate metal. Pepper opened a small case to show me small sapphire stud earrings, and Natasha pulled out a thin, floral shaped diamond bracelet. I blushed as Pepper tossed me a thin, lacy, elastic band. I slipped into the bathroom to put the items on and change into my dress. The stylists squealed in excitement when they saw, and the three other girls smiled, knowing that it was a job well done.

I wore a white, floor length silk gown, what had a single strap. A clear band kept the other section of the dress from slipping down. It had sapphires and diamonds sewn along the neckline, and diamonds along the waist. The veil was a small, silver and diamond tiara with a thin mesh of white fabric attached. I also wore silver kitten heels and white, elbow length gloves. My makeup was light, with sapphire blue eyeliner and light blush paired with a gentle touch of silver eyeshadow. Knowing about the emotions, the stylists insisted on everything being waterproof. I was thankful for that.

Natasha, Pepper, Jazz and Jane were my bridesmaids, and Jazz was the Maid of Honor. Tony, Clint, Danny and Thor were Steve's groomsmen, and Danny was the Best Man. Bruce had wanted to do photography, so he was in charge of videotaping the ceremony and taking pictures at the reception. Natasha, Pepper and Jane wore sapphire silk, single strap, floor length dresses, and Jazz's was the same, except she had a silver sash with hers. Their bouquets were blue hydrangeas, white lilies and lavender sprigs.

Finally, we were all ready, and we drove off to the church, Jazz to get everyone in place, Natasha going in first to make sure Steve was nowhere nearby, and Jane and Pepper smuggled me into a bathroom at the entrance to the church. About half an hour later, all the guests were there. We had invited all of our friends, and they were all able to make it. Soon, the music started, and I took Dad's arm, and he led me down the aisle. The rest of the ceremony flashed by, and suddenly, it was time. My good friend and priest, Father Jake, said

"You may kiss the bride!" Without any hesitation, Steve leaned down, and we kissed for a solid thirty seconds. Everyone was cheering, and out of nowhere, Steve swept me up. I was smiling and laughing, my waterproof makeup living up to its name as I happily cried. To my surprise, Vlad has allowed the girls to decorate a limo with the traditional cans and the 'Just Married' sign. Steve swung us inside, and Joseph, having received permission to do so, floored the gas pedal, the tires squealing as we sped back to Dad's place for the reception.

The reception was a mess of dancing, food, laughing, tears and music. Then it was time for Steve and I's first dance. He gently spun me out onto the dance floor, and we swayed to a gentle, melodic tune. Sad to say, the dance was soon over, but Dad took Steve's place. After our dance, Dad slipped something into a hidden pocket in my dress and whispered in my ear

"I love you, and I always will." I hugged him again, and he turned me over to my husband. Throughout the night, I danced, talked to, and spent time with all of the guests. Danny even asked to have one last dance with me! Pepper caught the bouquet, and Steve smirked, shooting the garter right into Tony's face. We roared with laughter, and Tony kissed Pepper right there.

However, it was soon time to say goodnight. Steve and I waved goodbye to everyone, and he climbed into the driver's seat of the limo, while I managed to get into the passenger's seat. When we got back to the hotel, I checked my pocket for what Vlad had given me, and gasped when I saw a note and two sets of keys. The not read:

 _To my beloved daughter and her husband;_

 _Congratulations you two! I hope that you have a wonderful marriage, and that you will enjoy my gift. I believe that you will enjoy it. And it has already been given, so you may not give it back. Please treasure it always. My daughter, you know where it is. You both are always welcomed at my home, and I expect at least one visit a year, if it is not too much for an old man to ask. I will never be far._

 _Your father,_

 _Vlad._

 _P.S. The limo is yours as well._

I think I knew exactly what he was talking about. The next morning, I asked Steve to drive us to the field that we had used with the other Avengers. The twenty acre one that was about five miles from Vlad. We got there within an hour, and tears started rolling down my face when I saw the giant mansion in the center, a little bigger than Vlad's. Steve parked the car, swept me into his arms, then held my hand as I fumbled the right key into the lock.

I pushed the door open to see a dream. I had once drawn a floor plan of what my ideal house would be like, but it had mysteriously gone missing. Now I knew where it had gone. Dad had given us the perfect home!

I stepped into the foyer and saw Kayla waiting.

"Surprise!" She cried. Antonio, my favorite cook, Ray, my librarian, Jason, my doctor, Lisa, my shooting instructor, and around twenty other servants that I had grown close to jumped out of hiding spots, also crying 'surprise.' I started to cry, hugging everyone, and thanked them for coming.

"We volunteered to come here." Kayla explained. "We didn't want to leave you!" I laughed, and eventually, the servants had to leave so that they could do their jobs. Kayla stayed and showed us around. The place was almost exactly like Dad's, but with its own twists. Like the master bedroom where my bedroom at Dad's was. The rooms in slightly different places. It was so beautiful. Dad had followed my floor plan to the letter, and he didn't disappoint!

I called Dad the second I had a minute to myself.

"Dad?" His tone was light, but twinged slightly with sadness.

"How's my girl?"

"Oh Dad, you didn't have to do all of this for us!" He chuckled.

"But I did."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be happy. Are you happy, Angel?"

"Oh Daddy, how could I not be?"

"Good. Promise me that you will visit me?"

"Of course!"

"Good. And I expect to have some Grandchildren to spoil soon!"

"Daddy!"

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy." With that, I hung up. Steve was waiting for me. He pulled me to his chest and said

"So how did your talk with your dad go?" I smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"Wonderfully."

"Good." Steve swooped me up into his arms and carried me upstairs. He captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. Epilouge

_**Epilogue**_ : Five Years Later...

I laughed as I saw Lily sprinting after James. Steve and I had been blessed with five kids; a set of twins and a set of triplets. The twins, James and Lily, were now 4, and the triplets, Drake, Sarah and Rachel, were 2, and I was pregnant with one more, which we had learned was a boy. We decided to name him Samuel. We had a big family, and we loved it.

Right now, we were at my dad's house, visiting. We still got together with the Avengers, and had great times. Tony had ended up marrying Pepper, Clint and Natasha got married, Thor married Jane, Bruce had married a sweet girl named Betty, and Bucky was still single. Every one of them were our kid's honorary 'Aunts' and 'Uncles.' The kids loved having a team of superheroes for relatives, and we all got to hang out regularly.

Dad was now around 70, I was 29, and Steve was technically 29 as well, me younger by three months of you excluded the seventy plus years he spent under ice. We smiled as the kids kept running, having fun. I leaned my head on Steve's shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
